Celeste Soto
Physical Appearance Celeste has long wispy brown hair with blond streaks and bangs (they are hidden behind her bandanna), brown eyes, and tan skin. Celeste sometimes braids the front strands of her hair. She has bad eyesight so she needs glasses. She dyes her hair red later on. She wears a pink shirt, purple shoes, indigo skirt, pink bandanna, glasses, and a pound of mascara that gives her black rings around her eyes but it is hidden behind her glasses. Celeste's hair stands out from most citizens of Ralsonville who have dark hair but like them she has dark skin and wears a bandanna also unlike most citizens she looks more like her mother in comparison to how most citizens look like their father. In the winter, she wears a lightish red hoodie, blue jeans, her pink bandanna, glasses, and purple shoes. Biography Celeste was born in Trujillo, Peru from a Peruvian and Argentine father and Spanish mother. Although it isn't her real name she was named as a shortened form of Celestina. She moved from Peru to Ralsonville when she was three. Once she got there she met Connor she developed an instant crush on him. What she is unaware of is that Connor likes her back but he doesn't want to expess it. While in Ralsonville, she had live under constant fear that the Ralsonville Ridges would find her, which was a rational fear because, unbeknownst to her, they actually tortured and killed 3 children. However that fear slowly faded as the Ralsonville Ridges were slowly being taken down. By the time she turned 8, there were only 3 Ralsonville Ridges left and one night they broke into her house, but lucky the police force were also passig by. 2 of the Ridges got badly wounded, however it isn't known which ones. She often goes back to Peru and often goes to Spain. She has an older brother who always insults her and a brother who is very annoying. Her sister is at college in New Zealand. Like most people in her town at least one of her parents is native to a different country in her case her mother is native to Spain and her father is native to Peru. She is the second youngest of her and her siblings Alejandro, Solana, and Lucas. Relationships Connor Calderon She has a major crush on Connor and always thinks of what's best for him, sometimes even before herself. Connor and Celeste care about each other alot. In Deceitfully Honest, Celeste is trying to convince Connor to tell his friends about I.S.C.S.U, possibly because she is worried that if they find out on their own they will get very mad. Also, she was showing major concern about Connor and even asking him to stop. Another huge sign, is that when Sarita is going to kill him, she resorts to piercing her leg and afterwards seemed dire to get her friends to believe him. In an upcoming Christmas special, Celeste wants to get under the mistletoe with Connor , but keeps failing. She often worries their friendship may end. Phineas Flynn They haven't interacted very much, but it can be assumed they were very good friends. Like when Jerry was trying to kill Phineas, she stood perfectly still to make sure Phineas wasn't killed in an instant. She also didn't seem to care much when Marius killed Jerry, even though she is against homicide. Though she has shown signs of a disliking towards him. Such as when she tortured the wolf with his DNA to trap him, though this could be because she was sick of how much damage these wolves were causing. Jenna Heravo Jenna has been Celeste's best friend since they were three. After they met there was a problem, Connor and Jenna were always fighting and she didn't wanna takes sides. Eventually, Connor and Jenna decided to settle their differences to make Celeste happy, which it did. They have been very close to each other. She seems to be okay with Jenna's tendency to get violent, such as torturing a wolf to trap it. Celeste often goes to Jenna about her problems, usually when it has to do with her and Connor. Personality Celeste is a lot like Connor. Celeste is a very nice girl but she is easily frustrated and emotional. Celeste is also very logical. She is a tomboy. Like Connor, Celeste never gives up. . When she grows up she wants to be an actress and/or singer. What helps is that she has a great singing voice. Celeste is often an over acheiver. Celeste's personality seems to sometimes oppose it. She hates seeing people being mean to Connor due to her major crush on him. She loves music and her favorite song is Pokerface by Lady Gaga (the episodes take place in 2009). She is also very insecure of herself. She gets emotionally attached to people very easily which makes it very hard for her to say goodbye. Trivia *Her Peruvian accent becomes more subtle as the series goes on but it is still noticable *She was originally gonna be Connor's ex-girlfriend whom Connor wanted back, but her creator decided it would be wrong for them to date at their age Reviews Phinabella Rules!= Celeste seems like a girl I would like to meet. I find her affection for Connor very sweet.(The ryhming wasn't on purpose) Why does she wear a pound of mascara? She seems like a good person. Gallery Celeste.png|Celeste Soto Celeste Soto.png|Celeste Soto2 Celeste South Park.png|Celeste Soto South Park Celeste Wolf.png|Celeste in wolf form Celeste.JPG|Pic of Celeste made by Maddy (thx) HNI 0009.jpg|Alt. Celeste Category:Kids Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Characters Category:Fictional Singer/Songwriters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Pinks Category:Fanon characters Category:Girls Category:Teens